2D x Noodle
by woofies500outlook.com
Summary: 2D gets separated from Noodle, Russel, and Murdoc in South America. How will he survive? Will he ever return to Noodle?


2D and Noodle had spent most of the first Humanz tour together. They had hung out, trying to recover all the time they lost because of the events of "El Mañana" and Plastic Beach. Sometimes before or after a show they would hang out in a coffee shop or go to a cinema to see the newest horror movies. Other times they would go to the beach, even though 2D hated the beach, go play laser tag, or maybe just go to their hotel rooms and make music together. Russel and Murdoc kept themselves bust trying to either make money or get more collaborators to join their albums. Neither Noodle nor 2D cared much for that line of work.

However, as the Humanz tour came winding down in South America Noodle became more aware of how she felt about 2D and she began to feel more conscious of their relationship and wondered what 2D thought about her. It was then, at the end of the tour, when they were finishing up their last show their tour bus was attacked by, as they could only assume to be at the time, the drug cartel. All the Gorillas escaped out of the bus and raced into the jungle, fleeing from the sound of gunfire. It wasn't until they were far into the jungle did they find that they were only being pursued by one person, who also evidently didn't know that he was alone. Noodle quickly disarmed the man and pinned him to a tree. "Why are you following us?!" Noodle questioned. The man looked fearfully between them before saying "You appeared to be wealthy Americans, we need money." Suddenly foam began to come out of his mouth and his body went limp. Russel and Murdoc looked at Noodle, surprised. Russel asked Noodle if she had killed him. Murdoc shook his head and looked at the man. "This poor sod 'ad a cyanide pill, we're lucky we got any info out of 'im." Russel looked at him doubtfully, "Since when does the cartel give their people cyanide?". "Well maybe we're not dealing with the cartel, look at tha' patch on 'is arm." Noodle grabbed the man's arm. "South American Freedom Fighters Corp." she read aloud. "Ahhhh, so now I can say I survived a military attack to any birds I come across." Murdoc chuckled evilly. _Yeah, successfully_ Noodle thought looking at each of them for any signs of wounds. Then she noticed the worst possible thing that she could have noticed, 2D was nowhere to be found. "Where's toochi?!" she exclaimed horrified. "Oh, faceache? Yeah, guess 'e's not 'ere. Huh. Well, 'e'll be sorely missed until we find 'im a replacement." Murdoc said nonchalantly. "What do you mean? We have to find him!" Noodle shouted, Russel nodded in agreement "You always said we can't replace the singer." "Yeah, but tha' was a Plastic Beach policy, times 'ave changed." Murdoc said simply. "But what about the fact that he's our friend? My best friend for that matter!" "Noodle, you can make other friends that are a lo' better than that dullard." Noodle stormed away, she couldn't believe she was hearing this. Russel sighed, "He might have a point baby gurl. These freedom fighters can get pretty nasty. I don't think we can fight 'em." "Yeah, we barely survived Plastic Beach. Then, we had your cyborg, a defensible strong'old, a giant Russel, and a legion of our a'med collaborators." Murdoc said in defense. "But we can't gee up on him. He didn't for me and wouldn't for you." "Noodle this is a different thing, and we a'e definitely not 2D." Murdoc sneered. Noodle looked to Russel, but received nothing. She couldn't believe these two.

 _2D's POV:_

2D was sitting in the bus listening to music in his own room in the tour bus, while everybody else was out in the main sitting area. Suddenly, 2D heard a loud bang and a couple of shots ring through the air. Then, a complete stranger burst into his room and began to point his gun at him. 2D raised his hands in surrender and looked out in the room where Noodle, Murdoc, and Russel had been. He saw the open window and guessed what they had done. A few more men came into his room and looked around, disappointed. They shouted some things in a language 2D didn't understand so he just said "Wot?" before having a sack thrown over his head and then being led to a jeep.

When they came to a stop and pulled the bag off 2D's head he found that they had taken him to a prison, of sorts. One of the walls was nonexistent, so they had to built one with logs and such. As soon as he entered the prison everyone began sizing him up. They figured that he was around six foot, but he was awkward with his body. After he stood there looking around dumbly for a while they discovered another feature of 2D, he was not the sharpest tool in the shed. They then shrugged him off as a potential punching bag and went back to what they were doing. 2D was led to an interrogation room where they got someone who spoke in broken English. 2D truthfully answered every question, but they couldn't understand a lick of what he said because of his accent, so they threw him in with the rest of the inmates. The only recreation to be had was a set of weights that three could use. That was it. Within the first hour 2D got punched in the face and had his food stolen. Then it was lights out. 2D lay in his bed, afraid for his life. He heard cursing and threats all around him. 2D felt the urge to cry, but instead thought of how that was something Noodle would not want him to do, so he began to sing.

Distant stars  
Come in black or red  
I've seen their worlds  
Inside my head

They connect  
With the fall of man  
They breathe you in  
And dive as deep as they can

There's nothing you can do for them  
They are the force between  
When the sunlight is arising

There's nothing you can say to him  
He is an outer heart  
And the space has been broken

It's broken  
Our love  
Broken  
It's broken  
Our love

Is it far away in the  
Glitter freeze  
Or in our eyes  
Every time they meet

It's by the light  
Of the plasma screens  
We keep switched on  
All through the night while we sleep

There's nothing you can do for them  
They are the force between  
When the sunlight is arising

There's nothing you can say to her  
I am without a heart  
And the space has been broken

It's broken  
Our love  
Broken

It's broken  
Our love  
Broken

It's broken  
Our love  
Broken

It's broken  
Our love  
Broken

Suddenly the prison was silent, many had fallen asleep, but the rest were sitting up in their beds, staring at their wall thoughtfully.

The next morning a group of prisoners went up to 2D and said "Your words have touched us and have reminded us all that we are people and have lives outside of this place. These people want a revolution? Because of you, we will show them a revolution." 2D simply nodded and watched as they walked away.

2D found that preparations were already being made for their grand escape and 2D began to get know the key inmates that were going to be involved in the escape. There was Willy, an architect, Phil, a clothing designer, Hank, an engineer, Ralph, a radio host, Dr. Hartford, a doctor, Rodger, a cartographer, and Asuka, a Japanese museum curator. Willy had drawn up some plans of the prison and how to escape. Phil was studying trees and how he could make things from their fibers. Hank was designing weapons and helping Ralph design a short wave communicator. Rodger studied the land ahead to look for the best escape route to where he believed the sea to be. Asuka was teaching other men how to fight and he was making a design for a boat made specifically for sailing along the coast. Soon maps and plans were made on how, when, and where to escape. 2D was in charge of obtaining materials for the venture, with the help of a handful of other men who had been teachers, meteorologists, and other such positions in the world. 2D, with some help, explained to the guards that he was a musician and that he wanted to help raise the morale of the prisoners with the help of music. The guards shrugged and complied to whatever demands he made. 2D asked for skins, buckets, paper, and writing utensils to get started with some drums. The paper and pencils were mostly used to draw schematics, but 2D did write some basic notes and made some primitive drums. Next he asked for various metal wires to make guitars, most of the wires went the comms device and Hank's 'crossbows'. Next 2D asked for various tools to help him tune the instruments, but they went towards weapon production and were then passed to Phil for when he would need to make clothes and the like. About a week later Dr. Hartford had concocted a drowsing agent that would make the guards sleepy when applied to their food. Dr. Hartford was soon becoming 2D's best friend in the prison, not even close to replacing Noodle though, Dr. Hartford was helping 2D with alternative methods of pain relief, to a.) help 2D with his pain and b.) repay 2D by ending his addiction. It was mostly a lot of massaging, which 2D was good at with his long fingers. Soon everything was in place all they needed to do was drug the guard, so they did it as soon as possible. That night they asked 2D to sing for them again, but this time the song that meant the most to him. 2D nodded and once they were all settled in he began to sing El Mañana

Summer don't know me no more  
Eager man, that's all

Summer don't know me  
He just let me love in my sea  
Cause I do know, Lord  
From you that  
Just died, yeah

I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine

Don't stop the buck when it comes  
It's the dawn, you'll see

Money won't get there  
Ten years passed tonight  
You'll flee

If you do that  
I'll be some  
To find you

I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine

I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine

Soon most of them were asleep, while some cried, missing their families. Asuka quietly walked up to him and asked "Do you have someone special you are returning to?" 2D nodded. "Is she the reason you sing?" 2D nodded. "What is her name?" "Noodle" 2D responded. "Noodle? What type of name is that?" "I' wos tha fi'st thing she said when popped ou' o' tha' FedEx crate, she didn't speak a lick of English, jus' Japanese" Asuka looked at him gravely and said "I could teach you her language, if you wish." 2D looked at him and said "She can speak English now, bu' yeah sure why not?". And thus began 2D learning to speak Japanese.

 _Noodle POV:_

Noodle sat in her chair in the Gorillaz recording studio looking glumly at everything. Russel had began to notice what 2D's absence was doing to her. She had begun brushing her bangs back into her face and being more anti-social. She had also stopped wearing the clothes he had once deemed as 'too revealing'. She had also at first smoked and drank more than usual, but now he was pretty sure she had quit.

Murdoc burst into the studio, late and more than a little buzzed. "Sorry I'm late, jus' out looking fah faceache's replacement" Murdoc lied, belching on the word 'replacement'. Noodle just looked away. "Alright, well luckily we got tha' dullard's lyric book, so we do 'ave some material to thumb through." Murdoc chose a few a the more completed songs to play through. They sounded horrible. The songs were great, the notes 2D had written were just right for their corresponding pieces, but Noodle either couldn't play them right or at some point she would think _What's the point?_ and give up. Murdoc was getting angrier and angrier at her lackluster performance until he cracked by screaming at the top of his lungs and stomping out of the studio. Noodle looked down, tears brimming in eyes, then turning to Russel, bowing, and leaving the studio sobbing. Russel sat alone and sighed. It was time he and Murdoc set plan BB into action. He pulled out his cell phone and called Murdoc, who angrily asked "What?" Russel responded by telling him it was time for plan BB. Murdoc sighed on the other end "Alrigh' , lemme go to the market and pick up some chalk."

 _2D's POV_

All hell was breaking loose as the makeshift wall was burning down and acting as a distraction for the prisoner's escape, which was going quite well. Nobody, except one or two guards, had been injured and they were all making haste down the path Rodger had planned. Soon they were well far away in the jungle and began their long trek toward the ocean. It took them a month of surviving in the jungle, climbing a small mountain, and making their way through a swamp until they reached the beach. As they had traveled they all learned new cooking techniques (for 2D it was how to cook), 2D taught many of the men how to play the instruments that he had made, and 2D learned a lot of how to speak Japanese from Asuka.

As they reached the beach everyone, including 2D was put to work in making a base camp, building the ship, collecting provisions, and other miscellaneous work that needed to be done.

 _Noodle's POV:  
_

Noodle had resigned herself to the thought that 2D was dead, but only because everybody that knew what had happened told her to. Murdoc and Russel had been working on a 'secret project', so they were of no comfort to her. She began to find herself having more and more nightmares and bad dreams, so she began to sleep in 2D's room, which helped a lot. At random points in the day she would find herself uncontrollably sobbing or just standing silently in a spot that 2D would stand or sit at. Other times she would find herself looking at 2D's stuff and reminiscing in all their great memories that they had made together. Another result of 2D's 'death' was that her feelings for 2D sore and rose to new heights, to the point where she almost felt guilty for some reason.

Russel and Murdoc's secret project was in fact plan BB, not to be confused with plan SP, which was the 2D version of making an android replacement. Every member had a plan BB, just named differently. The plan consisted of Russel and Murdoc having large 'spy' rings across the world and getting in touch with their respective fields. Russel peered into the spiritual world looking for 2D's ghost, but found nothing. Neither did his spies. Murdoc took a quick trip to Hell, but came up with nothing, with his spies finding the same amount of nothing. Neither men had any idea where 2D was, but if he was dead, which they thought he was, then that meant that that meant that there was only one place he could be. So, they happily told Noodle the good news. They ended up having to go to the hospital for multiple injuries. The doctors believed that the men were attacked by some bear/lion/gorilla hybrid, which wasn't too far from the truth.

 _2D's POV:_

After spending 3 months on the beach the boat had been built and all the estimated provisions were acquired for their trip that would lead the men up from the southern part of South America to Los Angeles with minimum stops. The trip up the coast then took 2 and half months, with some bad weather here and there. When they stopped at ports a few men would disembark quickly to see if they could find some sort of technology that would give them access to the outside world, but no one ever did. After what seemed like forever the crew arrived in LA, their boat received some questioning looks, but once they told their story to the owner they were all escorted to the U.S. embassy. All the men were cleared and were given transportation to their homes. They all graciously told 2D their thanks and told him that if he ever needed anything at all, to give them a call. 2D got a new notebook to write all their addresses and numbers down. Soon he and Dr. Hartford were on their together to the same airport. Dr. Hartford gave 2D the name of a specialist he knew that worked in a rehab clinic near Spirit House. Dr. Hartford took a moment. Many of the inmates had cried when they had learned what happened in the world in their absence or the thought of returning to their families. Dr. Hartford had not, until now. He grabbed 2D by the shoulders and thanked him, Dr. Hartford had thought that the prison was to be his tomb, he thought that he would never see his family again. 2D brought him into a hug, then went on his way.

2D got on his plane to England and could barely contain his excitement of seeing his band, but mostly Noodle. _She's going to be so happy to see me! And proud that I survived!_ 2D thought. A several hours later, several flights later, and a long taxi cab ride 2D found that he was completely worn out, but still happy to see Noodle. He tiredly knocked at the door and found that it was opened by Russel who looked at him and asked "What?" 2D stared at him and said "Russ, it's me!" Russel looked at him, confused. "Ya' knaw, yew're singah, 2D. 'Ave yew lot completely fergot 'bout me awrea'y?" Realization dawned on Russel's " 'D?" 2D grinned "Now yew go' it" "Where have you been man?" 2D sighed and realized how tired how he was "Please Russ, in tha' mo'nin'?" Russel looked him in his black orbs for a long time before saying "Alright 'D, ya have to sleep on the couch tho." 2D was so tired that he didn't question why.

In the morning he was shaken awoke by Murdoc, who hit him over the head once he saw that 2D was awake. 2D yelped loudly, but gave Murdoc a slight grin and said "Good ta be back." Murdoc chuckled and walked into the kitchen, then retreated to his room. Next was Russel who told him that he would tell his story in a few hours when they had a band meeting, then he went to go make breakfast. 2D frowned, the one person that he actually wanted to see wasn't there. He went up to Noodle's room, but found it empty. He went to his room and began to work at his desk, writing lyrics and wondering where in the world Noodle was. Then he heard a gasp where his bed was and he jumped about 5 feet. He whirled around to see Noodle in his bed covering her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. "T-Toochi?" He smiled, seeing her face for the first time in six months " 'Ello luv" he responded. Noodle leapt out of bed and hugged 2D as tight as she could, as if to make sure that he was real. "Where have you been?" she cried into his chest. 2D stiffened "I'll be tellin' tha story in tha meetin' we're havin'." 2D let Noodle cry into him as long as she needed to. She separated from and quietly said "I thought were dead" 2D frowned at her and said "I wuldn't leave ya luv, never."


End file.
